My Love Life as a Mage
by Locksmith chan
Summary: Walaupun seorang penyihir tetapi pasti tetap memiliki kisah cinta. Inilah kisah cinta yang melibatkan seputar Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, dan Yuuno. Yuri. R&R please..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ya aku tahu kalau cerita Terluka Karenamu belum selesai, tp aku harus menulis cerita ini dulu mumpung idenya masih ada di kepalaku. Ada Yuuno x Nanoha dan Fate x Hayate scene.

My Love Life as a Mage

Chapter 1

Namaku Takamachi Nanoha seorang penyihir berusia 19 tahun. Dari luar aku tampak seperti gadis biasa tapi sebenarnya aku sudah menjadi seorang penyihir sejak berusia 9 tahun. Muda sekali bukan.

Sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan situasi saat ini.

Saat ini perang antar penyihir meletus dan aku terlibat dalam perang ini. Temanku sejak kecil yang bernama Hayate Yagami membentuk pasukan yang bertempur demi mengembalikan kedamaian pada kelompok yang berperang. Didukung oleh aku dan Fate yang juga teman masa kecilku, kami bersahabat baik. Dan akhirnya pasukan kami berkembang semakin luas dan mempunyai banyak anggota. Aku sendiri diangkat menjadi pelatih bagi para penyihir bersama dengan Fate, Signum, Vita, dan yang lainnya. Bekerja sama dengan Carim dan juga ada Chrono, Shamal, dan Yuuno.

Dan tentunya setiap orang memiliki kisah cinta masing-masing dan ini adalah kisah cintaku..

"Yuuno-kun"

"Hei Nanoha"

Yuuno-kun adalah teman masa kecilku, orang yang telah membuat aku mengenal dunia sihir, dan juga sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Karena itu dia adalah orang yang penting bagiku. Aku sangat senang ketika bersama dengannya karena dari dulu sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintainya.

Dan kami seperti biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk mengobrol-ngobrol walau itu adalah hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Kira-kira sampai kapan perang ini akan selesai ya.."

"Iya.." kataku sedih.

Perang sudah berlangsung selama setahun dan belum menunjukkan ada tanda-tanda keredaan, dan malah menjadi semakin panas.

"Nanoha, kamu pasti ingin pulang menemui keluargamu bukan?"

"Iya.."

Sudah setahun aku tidak pulang ke Tokyo. Aku juga tidak bisa semudah itu memberi kabar pada keluarga dan teman-temanku karena adanya perang ini. Mereka pasti khawatir, pikirku dengan sedih.

"Cerialah.. kamu pasti akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka.. pasti" Yuuno menepuk pundak Nanoha.

Nanoha tersenyum.

Aku suka Yuuno.. suka sekali..

Sementara itu dari jauh Fate memandang mereka. Wajah Fate tanpa ekspresi.

"Fate-chan" kata Hayate dengan ceria.

"Ah Hayate ya"

"Kamu sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa"

"Ohh.." Hayate seperti berpikir seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Fate.

"By the way, kamu sudah makan siang belum?"

"Eh.. belum"

"Kalau begitu kita makan siang sama-sama ya" Hayate menarik tangan Fate dan pergi ke kantin.

~***~

Di kantin

"Aku pikir kamu sibuk Hayate" kata Fate sambil meminum kopi yang dipesannya.

"Ah iya sih.. tapi Rein menyuruhku untuk beristirahat" kata Hayate sambil memegang menciduk sesuap es krim dari piring kecilnya.

"Baguslah, jadi kamu tidak terlalu capek, jangan memaksakan diri ya.." kata Fate dengan lembut.

"Emm.." Hayate tersenyum.

________________________________________________________

Malam harinya

"Fate-chan, kamu dari mana saja?"

"Nggak dari mana-mana"

Aku dan Fate-chan tinggal sekamar, dan untuk penghematan kami bahkan tidur di kasur yang sama.

"…besok kita akan berperang lagi ya.."

Fate hanya mengangguk.

Setiap satu minggu kita mesti ada berperang, tapi sebenarnya waktunya tidak menentu juga.

"Kira-kira kapan akan damai lagi.." kata Nanoha dengan sedih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa mereka menginginkan perang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.." aku memeluk lututku sendiri.

Fate hanya menundukkan kepala dengan sedih.

"…"

Kurasakan hawa saat Fate mendekat padaku, dia duduk di kasur sebelahku dan meletakkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Nanoha, sudah malam tidurlah.."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Fate.

"Ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Lalu aku berusaha membuat diriku nyaman dan tertidur.

~***~

"Semuanya, hari ini kita akan bertempur lagi. Aku mohon kalian jangan memaksakan diri dan aku ingin kalian semua pulang dalam keadaan selamat, kita tentunya masih ingin bertemu dengan orang yang kita cintai lagi bukan?"

"Yaaaa!!"

'_Semuanya hati-hati, lakukan dengan sebaik mungkin.. Jangan sampai ada yang mati..' _mohon Hayate dalam hati.

"Hayate" Fate memegang pundak Hayate dari belakang.

"Ada apa Fate-chan?"

"Lebih baik kamu tidak usah ikut"

"Eh?! tapi aku adalah pemimpinnya, aku harus.."

"Fate-chan benar Hayate-chan, soal kepemimpinan serahkan saja padaku" kata Nanoha dengan tegas.

"Lebih baik kamu berjaga di markas Hayate, aku khawatir.." kata Fate dari suaranya terdengar dengan jelas bahwa dia khawatir pada Hayate.

"Ba baiklah kalau begitu" walaupun sebenarnya Hayate masih tidak rela.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat" Nanoha sudah pergi duluan, hanya tinggal Fate dan Hayate.

"Tidak usah cemas, kami pasti akan pulang dengan selamat"

Hayate mengangguk khawatir.

"Dah"

Sementara itu.

"Nanoha" katanya khawatir.

"Yuuno-kun?"

"Eh..em.. hati-hati.." Yuuno tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi.

"Tenang saja Yuuno-kun" Nanoha tersenyum.

Dalam hati Nanoha merasa senang karena Yuuno mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hei cepat!" teriak Vita dengan tidak sabaran.

"Tunggu aku Vita-chan!"

TBC~

A/N : Do leave a review ;) Kritik, saran, dan ide selalu diterima dan juga boleh menyumbang ide untuk cerita ini atau cerita "Terluka Karenamu" :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pertempuran berlangsung dengan sengit. Tapi untungnya pasukan kami dapat bertahan dengan baik. Dan kami pun pulang dengan membawa kemenangan.

"Fate-chan, kamu terluka?" tanya Hayate dengan cemas.

"Hanya goresan kecil"

Fate menunjukkan goresan kecil di tangannya. Dan yang membuat Fate terkejut Hayate mengemut lukanya.

"Eh.. Ha Hayate?! Aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"Jangan begitu, luka sekecil apapun tetap harus diobati biar tidak infeksi"

Hayate terus mengemut luka Fate sementara Fate malu-malu tapi berusaha untuk tetap kelihatan tenang.

'_Tidak apa-apa tidak apa-apa, ini sudah biasa.. ya sering ada di komik-komik, itu bukan berarti apa-apa.. tenangkan dirimu Fate..'_

"Nanoha.."

"Ah Yuuno-kun"

Yuuno mendekat pada Nanoha.

"Kami menang" Nanoha menunjukkan tanda peace pada Yuuno sambil nyengir.

Yuuno langsung memeluk Nanoha.

"Eh.. Yu Yuuno-kun?"

"Syukurlah..syukurlah..aku benar-benar khawatir.."

Yuuno akhir-akhir ini dia semakin sering menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku.. aku senang sekali..

Nanoha balas memeluk Yuuno.

Sementara itu Fate dan Hayate yang kebetulan sedang lewat situ melihat Nanoha dan Yuuno berpelukan.

"Wah wah" kata Hayate.

Fate hanya terdiam menatap mereka, wajahnya tidak dapat dibaca. Hayate melihat ekspresi Fate.

"Fate-chan, kita ke taman aja yuk?" Hayate sambil menarik lengan Fate dan membawanya pergi.

Di taman sebelah markas.

"Wuah, anginnya kencang"

"…"

"Syukurlah, kali ini tidak ada yang terluka parah.."

"…"

"Fate-chan, kamu tidak enak badan?"

Fate seperti tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja kok Hayate.."

"…" Hayate terlihat meragukan jawaban Fate.

"Lho Hayate dan Fate kalian ada disini toh"

"Chrono"

"Sekarang semuanya sedang berpesta merayakan kemenangan, kalian datanglah"

"Hah?" ujar Fate.

"Wah kayaknya menarik, ayo kita ikutan juga Fate-chan" Hayate mendadak menjadi ceria.

'_Padahal perang bahkan belum berakhir tapi mereka malah' _sindir Fate dalam hati.

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, tidak apa-apa kan? pesta itu menyenangkan" Hayate tersenyum.

Lalu Hayate menarik Fate tanpa mempedulikan dia mau ikut apa tidak.

Suasana benar-benar ramai, semua mengobrol-ngobrol, bercanda dan tertawa-tawa.

Hayate juga berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa orang. Fate hanya diam saja dan meminum minuman.

"Fate-chan, kamu dari tadi minum saja" tegur Hayate. Hayate merampas gelas yang dipegang oleh Fate. "Kamu ikut ngobrol-ngobrol juga dong"

"Ah berisik.. kembalikan minumannya" Fate mengambil minumannya kembali. Lalu Fate menenggaknya sampai habis.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan.. berpesta-pesta nggak tahu keadaan.. padahal perang belum selesai pula.. senang-senang aja.. sialan.. dunia benar-benar nggak adil.."

Hayate dan orang-orang lain disekitar yang mendengarnya agak kaget.

"Ada apa dengan Fate-san?"

"Kok kayaknya agak aneh"

"Ah anu sepertinya Fate-chan sedang tidak enak badan, aku akan mengantarnya pergi istirahat, permisi.." Hayate segera menarik Fate pergi.

________________________________________________________

Hayate memapah Fate, membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Benar-benar deh, kamu sengaja bikin diri kamu mabuk ya?"

"Ah cerewet, tinggalkan aku sendiri.." Fate menepis Hayate dan langsung berbaring di tempat tidur Hayate tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Hei nanti malam aku tidur dimana?"

Tapi Fate sudah keburu tertidur. "Zzzzz…"

"…"

"Fate-chan.. aku tahu kenapa kamu jadi begini.." Hayate berkata dengan suara kecil agar tidak membangunkan Fate. Dia mendekat dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur, mengelus rambut Fate.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu pada Nanoha… Aku sengaja menempatkan kalian sekamar dengan satu tempat tidur.. kupikir dengan begitu kalian bisa akrab tapi ternyata.." Hayate memandang Fate yang tertidur dengan lembut.

"Aku.. suka kamu Fate-chan.." Hayate menunduk dan mencium pipi Fate. Setelah itu Hayate berbaring di samping Fate. _'Sempit'_ dan memegang tangan Fate.

"Aku bingung.. aku ingin kamu bahagia bersama dengan Nanoha-chan.. tapi bagian dari diriku yang lain ingin memilikimu.."

Hayate menutup matanya yang berair dan tertidur.

~***~

Pagi harinya ketika Hayate membuka mata ternyata dia sedang berada dalam pelukan Fate.

'_Eh eh? Uwahh..'_

Hayate menatap Fate tapi dia masih tertidur.

'_Fate-chan masih tidur toh..'_

"…"

'_Tapi aku senang juga..'_

"Uwahh!" teriak Fate tiba-tiba bangun dan menjauh tapi jatuh dari tempat tidur membuat Hayate kaget.

"Fate-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"A aku tidak apa-apa.." Fate mengelus tubuhnya yang sakit.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu? Aku sampai kaget.." Hayate berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh.

Wajah Fate tiba-tiba memerah.

"Lho Fate-chan?"

"Ah tidak aku.." Fate menutupi wajahnya karena malu.

"?"

'_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bilang pada sahabat baikku kalau aku baru saja bermimpi melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang dan melakukan seks dengannya.. sampai benar-benar terasa seperti nyata pula.. aww..aku benar-benar porno..'_

"?"

'_Aku pasti sekarang terlihat seperti tomat matang sekarang..'_

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Fate berusaha mengganti topik.

"Kamu tidak ingat ya?"

"Emm.." Fate berusaha mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Semalam kamu mabuk, terus tadinya mau kubawa ke kamarmu tapi karena agak jauh jadinya kubawa ke kamarku yang lebih dekat dari tempat pesta."

'_Mabuk?'_

Di kepala Fate terlintas mimpinya barusan.

'_Tu tunggu, aku dan Hayate tidak ngapa-ngapain kan..?'_

"Fate semalam kamu agak kasar.." Hayate berkata dengan agak malu-malu.

'_Eh?! Masa aku dan Hayate benar-benar…!'_

Fate pun pingsan.

"Fate-chan! Kamu kenapa? Bertahanlah"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jadi begitu ya.. bilang dari tadi dong.. aku sampai jadi berpikir macam-macam.." Fate merasa lega.

"Macam-macam?" tanya Hayate

"Ah nggak, nggak ada apa-apa"

"..Fate-chan, kita makan yuk"

Fate mengangguk, tapi dia masih merasa kesusahan untuk menatap langsung wajah Hayate karena mimpinya.

"Fate-chan, kamu bersama Hayate-chan ya?"

Fate dan Hayate langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu berasal.

"Kupikir kamu menghilang karena kamu tidak juga kembali ke kamar.."

"Ah maaf Nanoha.."

"Sudahlah kita makan-makan bareng yuk?" ajak Hayate.

"Eh kebetulan, aku juga lapar"

"Kalau begitu ayo, Fate-chan, mau makan apa?"

"Emm.. apa saja deh.."

"Eh jangan begitu dong, segera putuskan"

"Haha.."

'_Bersama-sama begini menyenangkan juga..'_

________________________________________________________

Malamnya.

"Ah bosan bosan.."

Fate menatap Nanoha dengan heran.

"Nggak ada yang dikerjakan, aku jadi ingin keluar.."

"Eh, tapi kan sudah jam 10 lebih, rasanya kalau mau keluar sudah kemalaman."

"Ah bosan ya bosan" Nanoha menunjukkan ekspresi seperti mau berkata 'buuuuuu…'

"Kalau begitu mau jalan-jalan di taman sebentar?"

"Bagus tuh"

~***~

"Ternyata malam hari juga nice.."

Fate hanya terdiam dalam hatinya merasa senang dan damai.

"Lihat Fate-chan, bulan purnama" Nanoha menunjuk ke arah bulan.

Fate menengadah untuk menatap bulan purnama.

"Lihat.. indah sekali ya.. padahal bulan selalu ada tapi karena sibuk kita jarang memperhatikan bulan, padahal kalau dilihat baik-baik bulan benar-benar pemandangan yang indah.."

"..kamu benar.." Fate tersenyum lembut.

"Walau seganas apapun perang, walau menghancurkan daratan-daratan dan kota-kota tapi lihat, bulan sama sekali tidak hancur.."

"…"

"Aku harap mereka cepat sadar bahwa pertempuran ini sia-sia.."

"Ya.."

________________________________________________________

Fate sedang berlatih sihir sendirian.

"Thunder Axe!"

BLAARRR!

"Fate-chan"

"Hayate?"

"Kamu benar-benar rajin ya berlatih sendiri seperti ini, padahal sudah malam" Hayate memberi Fate sebuah botol minuman.

"Oh thanks" Fate membuka tutup botol dan meminum beberapa teguk.

"Fate-chan, kalau kamu masih belum capek, mau bertanding melawanku?"

"Heh ide yang bagus Hayate"

Sementara

"Terus Hayate bilang begini.." Nanoha dengan bersemangat menceritakan kisahnya sementara Yuuno hanya terdiam.

"Hayate sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti pemimpin yang berwibawa ya, padahal masih muda, dia benar-benar hebat.."

"…"

"Yuuno-kun?"

Jantung Yuuno berdebar. "A apa Nanoha?"

"Kamu kenapa? Dari tadi aku cerita tapi kamu terlihat seperti tidak memberi perhatian sama sekali.. apa ceritaku tidak menarik?"

"Ah bukan, bukan begitu, hanya saja.." suara Yuuno mengecil.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanoha.."

"Sebenarnya ada apa Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha mulai khawatir.

"Aku akan pergi meliput berita tentang perang sebagai seorang wartawan di Senki besok." (Senki anggap saja nama tempat)

"Apa…?" Nanoha menatap Yuuno dengan tidak percaya.

Yuuno mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Nanoha, tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Tapi kenapa? Mendadak juga.."

"Karena aku benar-benar menginginkannya.. sejak setahun yang lalu aku ingin sekali pergi meliput berita tentang perang."

"Kau gila! Pergi ke medan perang itu kan berbahaya sekali Yuuno-kun! Kota Senki sedang ditengah perang! Apalagi kamu bukan penyihir yang terlatih! Banyak orang ynag justru ingin menghindari peperangan, tapi kamu malah mau pergi kesana.. kamu pergi kesana sama saja cari mati!"

"Maafkan aku Nanoha.. akhirnya sekarang kesempatan itu ada depan mata, aku tidak ingin melewatkannya.."

"Yuuno-kun!"

"Tenang saja Nanoha, aku tidak sendirian kok, ada penyihir kuat yang khusus dipilih untuk melindungi para wartawan perang selama perang berlangsung, jadi aku tidak akan apa-apa."

"Tapi tetap saja.."

"Aku benar-benar excited ketika mendengarnya sehingga tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengajukan diri untuk menjadi relawan wartawan perang." Yuuno mengepalkan tinjunya.

"…"

"Nanoha mengertilah.." Yuuno memegang pundak Nanoha.

"Iya.. aku tahu.. kapan kamu akan pulang?"

"Satu bulan lagi.. kalau begitu sudah dulu ya Nanoha, aku mau bersiap-siap" Yuuno bermaksud pergi tapi Nanoha menarik lengan bajunya.

"Janji ya.. kalau kamu akan pulang dengan selamat dan tepat waktu.."

"Aku janji" Yuuno tersenyum.

"Dan juga.."

"?"

"Karena telepati tidak bisa, sebagai gantinya kirimi aku surat ya?"

"Pasti"

________________________________________________________

Keesokan harinya Nanoha pergi mengantar kepergian Yuuno. Mereka saling melambai dan terlihat cukup mesra sementara Fate mengamati mereka dari jauh.

"Fate-chan"

"Apa Hayate?"

"Hari ini kita latihan juga ya?"

"Baiklah"

~***~

Fate POV

Entah kenapa hari aku lebih bertenaga dari kemarin sehingga energi sihir yang kukeluarkan lebih besar membuat Hayate tercengang.

"Wow Fate-chan sepertinya hari ini kamu lebih bersemangat dari kemarin ya.."

"Hahh hahh.."

Entah kenapa darahku seperti mendidih, aku berusaha menenangkan diriku meskipun susah. _'Sebal sebal.. kenapa ini..?' _di kepalaku terlintas Yuuno x Nanoha scene yang kulihat tadi pagi _'Kenapa aku merasa marah..?' _kulancarkan seranganku sekuat tenaga.

"Fate-chan!" Hayate tidak mampu menahan seranganku, barriernya pecah dan Hayate terjatuh lemas dan aku baru sadar akan apa yang kulakukan.

"Ah! Hayate!" aku cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Hayate kamu tidak apa-apa?" aku agak panik.

"Tenang Fate-chan, aku tidak apa-apa.. kamu kuat sekali.."

"Maafkan aku.."

"Bukan salahmu Fate-chan, aku saja yang terlalu lemah haha.." Hayate mencoba untuk berdiri tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri dengan stabil sehingga hampir terjatuh. Aku segera menangkapnya. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu.."

Aku menggendong Hayate di punggungku. "Fa Fate-chan?!"

"Maaf ya.. aku akan segera membawamu ke infirmary" kataku dengan lembut.

"Ti tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja, benar" tapi segera kupotong sebelum protesnya berlanjut.

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau luka sekecil apapun tetap harus diobati kan" aku tersenyum pada Hayate.

Wajah Hayate sedikit memerah, setelah itu dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selama aku membawanya ke infirmary.

'_Jangan buat aku jadi semakin menyukaimu Fate..'_

TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fate POV

Malam harinya.

Aku duduk sendirian di kursi taman memikirkan kejadian tadi siang.

Flash Back

"Aku benar-benar khawatir.."

"Tenanglah Nanoha, Yuuno pasti baik-baik saja.. sekarang makanlah dari tadi pagi kamu belum makan, kamu juga akhir-akhir ini kelihatan lesu.."

"Fate-chan.."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu.." Fate memeluk Nanoha. "Sekarang kamu makanlah, kalau tidak nanti kamu sakit.." Nanoha mengangguk.

'_Nanoha.. akhir-akhir ini Nanoha benar-benar membuatku kepikiran.. apa aku.. pada Nanoha..? Nanoha memang orang yang penting bagiku.. tapi masa aku.. ah pasti ini hanya perasaan pada teman.. ya benar kan sudah biasa..'_

Setelah merenung sesaat kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamar untuk tidur. Ketika aku masuk ke kamar aku menemukan Nanoha sedang tertidur di kasur. Kudekati dia, aku melihat Nanoha menangis.

"Yuuno-kun.." ngingau Nanoha.

'_Bahkan dalam mimpimu kamu masih menyebut namanya.. kamu betul-betul sayang padanya ya..' _Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sakit.

'_! kenapa ini!?' _dan terasa sakit lagi ketika aku mengingat kembali saat Nanoha menyebut nama Yuuno. _'Masa memang aku..?'_

Aku menelan ludahku. Menggelengkan kepalaku tidak percaya. Tapi aku tetap juga tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadaku ini. Kemudian aku dengan lembut kuselimuti Nanoha yang tertidur dengan selimut.

'Wajahnya terlihat sedih..' Aku mengelap air mata Nanoha dengan tanganku.

Aku berkata dengan suara kecil "Nanoha apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu..? aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis.. kalau bisa.. aku ingin kamu selalu tersenyum.. karena kalau kamu seperti ini.. aku juga jadi ingin menangis.." kurasakan mataku mulai berair.

"Tenang saja Nanoha.. aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu.. jadi semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.." aku mencium keningnya.

Dan setelah melakukan hal yang kulakukan secara refleks itu aku baru sadar kalau aku memang menyukai Nanoha secara romantic, tapi anehnya aku sama sekali tidak menentang perasaanku yang menyukai Nanoha.

"Selamat tidur Nanoha.." Aku menyelinap masuk di balik selimut dan ikut tertidur.

________________________________________________________

Third Person POV

Sebulan berlalu tapi Yuuno tidak kunjung pulang. Nanoha mulai cemas.

'_Yuuno-kun.. jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu.. surat-suratnya juga terhenti dari 2 minggu yang lalu..'_

'_Bagaimana ini.. aku harus menyusulnya tapi.. aku takut pergi sendiri..'_

Akhirnya Nanoha memutuskan untuk menemui Fate.

"Fate-chan, aku mau bicara serius denganmu"

Mendengar nada suara Nanoha yang serius Fate pun menjadi serius "Bicara apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong sama kamu.."

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Aku mau kamu.." Nanoha memejamkan matanya dengan erat mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. "Aku mau kamu menemani aku pergi ke Senki."

Fate terbelalak. "Nanoha.. masa kamu serius?"

Nanoha mengangguk. "Aku serius Fate-chan"

"Mau menemui Yuuno?" Nanoha mengangguk lagi.

"Nanoha yang benar saja! Masa hanya karena itu kamu sampai mau pergi ke Senki?! Tempat itu jauh dari sini selain itu kota Senki sedang ditengah perang!"

"Aku tahu!"

"Lantas kenapa?!"

"Aku khawatir! Kamu seharusnya tahu bagaimana perasaanku!"

"!" Fate terkejut mendengar Nanoha membentaknya.

"Maaf Fate-chan.. tapi aku benar-benar ingin bisa bertemu dengan Yuuno-kun.."

"Tidak bisa.."

"Fate-chan.."

"Tidak, kamu mohon berapa kalipun aku tidak akan menemanimu, tidak akan, perjalanan ini terlalu berbahaya. Aku menolak begini itu demi kepentingan kamu juga.."

"Fate-chan aku mohon.."

"Tidak tidak" jawab Fate dengan tegas.

Nanoha terdiam. Fate membelakanginya tanda tidak setuju.

"Fate-chan, aku sudah tahu kamu pasti akan melarangku seperti ini, karena kamu memang perhatian padaku.."

Fate menjadi malu. "Ka kalau tahu begitu kenapa masih tetap memohon padaku?! Seharusnya kamu mengajak Vita atau yang lainnya saja."

"Karena mereka sudah pasti akan mencegahku, dan juga.."

"?"

"Fate-chan.. kamu mencintaiku kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu jantung Fate menjadi berdebar-debar.

"Ta tahu dari mana?! Ups.." Fate keceplosan dan dia menutupi mulutnya.

"..ternyata memang benar ya.. kalau kamu menyukaiku lebih dari sekedar teman.." ekspresi Nanoha menjadi lembut sekaligus sedih.

Fate merasa sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Aku tidak sedense itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari perasaanmu.. karena kamu selalu perhatian padaku.. menghiburku disaat aku sedih.." Nanoha memejamkan matanya sambil memegang dadanya, ekspresinya terlihat tenang dan damai.

"…"

"Sebab aku tahu perasaanmu.."

"Me meskipun begitu, tidak berarti aku akan mau menemanimu"

"…Fate-chan kalau kamu mau mengabulkan permohonanku sekali ini saja maka aku... aku akan menikah denganmu.."

'_Apa?!' _Fate segera menghadap kembali Nanoha, memandangnya dengan tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Kamu mencintaiku kan? Kamu menginginkanku bukan?" Nanoha menatap Fate dengan wajah memohon.

"I itu.." wajahnya memerah.

"Fate-chan, kalau kamu menginginkan tubuhku juga akan aku berikan.."

'_Dia pasti bercanda!'_

Mendengar itu Fate segera menarik Nanoha mendorongnya ke tempat tidur dan menaikinya.

"Jangan bercanda.."

"Kamu tahu apa yang kamu katakan barusan kan.. kamu serius..?" Fate menatap Nanoha dengan serius. Nanoha mengalihkan matanya dari sorot mata Fate yang begitu tajam seolah menghujam mata birunya. Fate memegang dada Nanoha yang membuat Nanoha kaget.

"Hanya untuk bertemu dengannya kamu rela berbuat seperti ini?" tanya Fate dengan dingin, tangannya tetap masih memegang Nanoha.

"Iya.." meskipun berkata begitu tapi di mata Nanoha memancarkan sedikit ketakutan saat menatap Fate.

Fate menghela nafas, dia kemudian menyingkir dari Nanoha.

"? Fate-chan?"

"Haha.. kamu benar-benar bodoh.." Fate terlihat seperti menyesal dan terkalahkan.

'_Ternyata memang yang ada dalam hatimu itu hanya ada dia ya.. bahkan sampai nekad seperti ini.. aku.. bahkan sedikitpun tidak ada dalam hatimu ya..' _

"Haha kurasa aku bisa mengerti sekarang kenapa kamu hanya meminta tolong padaku.."

"Maafkan aku Fate-chan kalau aku kesannya seperti memanfaatkan perasaanmu.. tapi.. karena aku tahu kalau Fate-chan pasti akan membantuku.."

"…"

"Aku tahu kalau aku telah menyakiti hatimu Fate-chan.. tapi.. aku yakin kalau kamu tidak akan membiarkanku sendirian.."

"Haha dasar.. aku kalah.."

"Eh?"

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu.."

"Fate-chan.. kamu sungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah denganku, aku bukan orang sejahat itu.. aku tidak ingin memaksa orang yang kucintai untuk menikah denganku, jadi kamu tidak usah khawatir.." Fate menutupi wajahnya yang benar-benar sedih.

"Fate-chan, terima kasih.."

'_Kacau.. dadaku terasa sakit sekali..'_

"Karena sudah malam kita berangkat besok saja, saat subuh supaya tidak ada yang tahu, karena kalau tahu mereka pasti akan mencegah kita"

"Iya.."

'_Tapi kalau untuk Nanoha apapun kulakukan..'_

Dan saat itu juga Fate berpikir kalau dia tidak akan menaruh harapan lagi sedikitpun pada Nanoha dan benar-benar sudah menyerah akan perasaannya, tapi benarkah itu..

TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fate POV

Kami berangkat saat pagi buta sekali. Tentu saja kami pergi dengan menyelinap. Dan aku juga tidak memberitahu soal ini pada Hayate.

Saat ini kami sedang terbang di angkasa menuju ke Senki, karena jaraknya masih jauh jadi kami masih dapat terbang dengan bebas.

Kulirik sekilas Nanoha karena dari tadi dia diam saja. Wajah Nanoha terlihat penuh kekhawatiran dan aku langsung tahu siapa yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

Kemudian aku teringat kejadian kemarin, saat aku berbuat tidak senonoh pada Nanoha. Aku menjadi malu, tapi.. kalau dipikir-pikir Nanoha sama sekali tidak takut padaku setelah itu dan seperti seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.. ah sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi..

Dan menjelang malam kami tiba di sebuah kota, tentu saja kota ini bukan kota Senki. Kami berbaur dengan orang-orang di kota dan berusaha terlihat sebagai orang biasa.

"Kita istirahat dulu"

Nanoha mengangguk.

'_Aku harap Nanoha tidak kecapekan..'_

Kemudian kami menyewa penginapan yang murah.

"Nanoha, aku mau beli makanan dulu, kamu tetap di sini saja"

Nanoha mengangguk lagi. Lalu aku keluar.

________________________________________________________

'_Mudah-mudahan sesuai dengan selera Nanoha..'_

Ketika aku bermaksud kembali ke penginapan tiba-tiba

"Lepaskan!"

"Jangan begitu dong, temani kami sebentar saja hehe"

Aku melihat Nanoha dikelilingi 3 laki-laki asing, mereka membuka kancing baju Nanoha.

'_Kurang ajar!'_

Aku segera ke sana dan menghajar mereka semua sampai babak belur dalam sekejap.

"Fate-chan.."

"Nanoha, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Syukurlah.. untung kamu datang Fate-chan.. aku takut sekali.." Nanoha mengkancing bajunya kembali sambil gemetaran.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kamu malah keluar padahal kan sudah kubilang tunggu di penginapan" aku menaikkan suaraku.

"Maaf Fate-chan.. aku tadinya hanya mau melihat-lihat sebentar.."

"Kenapa kamu tidak menggunakan sihir sewaktu kamu diserang?!"

"..aku tidak mau mereka terluka.. mereka bukan penyihir.. dan lagi kalau dilihat orang bagaimana.."

Aku menghela nafas. "Ya sudah yang penting kamu selamat, ayo kita pulang" kugandeng tangan Nanoha.

"…" Nanoha menatapku.

"Kenapa?"

Aku baru sadar akan apa yang kulakukan. "Ah maafkan aku" aku segera melepas tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Fate-chan.."

"Tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu tidak nyaman.."

Nanoha menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak.. justru aku merasa aman jika bersamamu Fate-chan.." kali ini Nanoha yang duluan menggandeng tanganku.

Perjalanan kembali ke penginapan kami lalui dalam kediaman. Aku berjalan selangkah demi selangkah sambil mendengarkan suara langkah kaki Nanoha yang mengikutiku. Kami masih tetap bergandengan tangan, kehangatan tangan Nanoha kurasakan. Berjalan dalam kegelapan.. hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan..

Sesaat aku merenung sedih sejenak..

~***~

Keesokan paginya

"Nanoha ayo kita berangkat"

"Iya" Nanoha terlihat lemas.

Kutatap wajah Nanoha "Nanoha, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Fate-chan.." tapi Nanoha langsung ambruk ketika mencoba berdiri.

"Nanoha!"

Saat aku memegang tubuhnya "! Panas sekali!"

"Hahh…" hembusan nafas Nanoha terdengar lelah.

"Nanoha kamu demam!"

Kami yang tadinya hendak pergi, terpaksa dibatalkan, segera kubaringkan Nanoha di tempat tidur. Kukompres keningnya dengan handuk basah.

"Aku akan pergi membeli obat" setelah berkata itu aku keluar dari penginapan, membatalkan check out dan segera pergi untuk membeli obat.

~***~

"Nanoha ini obatnya"

Fate menyodorkan obatnya pada Nanoha dan membantunya minum.

"Maaf Fate-chan, aku merepotkan.. padahal aku yang meminta kamu untuk menemaniku tapi aku malah.."

"Jangan dipikirkan.. istirahatlah sampai benar-benar sembuh.." Fate tersenyum dengan lembut.

'_Fate-chan.. kamu baik sekali..'_

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur ada kamu yang menemaniku Fate-chan.. kalau tidak ada kamu aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.."

"Nanoha.." hati Fate merasa tersentuh oleh perkataan tulus Nanoha.

~***~

Hayate yang merasa tidak melihat Fate selama 2 hari mulai khawatir. Hayate bertanya-tanya pada orang-orang di markas, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

'_Fate-chan.. kenapa.. kamu ada dimana? …Nanoha juga menghilang..'_

________________________________________________________

Keesokan harinya

Aku memegang kening Nanoha.

"Yap panasnya sudah turun"

"Ayo kita berangkat Fate-chan"

"Kamu yakin kamu tidak mau beristirahat lebih lama lagi?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah sangat sehat Fate-chan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Dan kami mulai melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Selama dalam perjalanan aku memikirkan romantic scene antara Nanoha dan Yuuno apabila mereka bertemu nantinya.

"Hmm.."

"Fate-chan?"

"Eh kenapa?"

"Kamu terlihat sedih.. ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, tidak ada apa-a-" aku teringat lagi.

"Fate-chan.. apa kamu menyesal sudah menemani aku?"

"Ah bukan! bukan itu.." aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu.."

"…"

"Fate-chan.. kamu tahu.. kalau seandainya kamu menyesal pun tidak apa-apa.. aku tidak akan marah.."

"Nanoha, aku tulus ingin membantumu.. karena itu biarkan aku membantumu.." kukatakan dengan suara kecil.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Nanoha mendengar atau tidak apalagi kami sedang terbang di angkasa.

Setelah sampai di kota berikutnya kami melanjutkan perjalanan dengan memakai angkutan umum karena sudah dekat Senki. Jalanannya jelek, tidak rata karena bekas peperangan sehingga angkutan umumnya menjadi berguncang-guncang dan tidak nyaman. Membuat Nanoha menjadi mual.

"Nanoha kamu pucat, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sekarang Nanoha benar-benar ingin muntah tapi dia menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Ughh.. Fate-chan.."

"Tahanlah.. sebentar lagi kita sampai di Senki, kamu ingin bertemu dengan Yuuno kan.."

Setelah mendengar itu Nanoha menjadi lebih tenang. Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungya dengan ringan untuk meredakan rasa mualnya.

Dan akhirnya kami pun sampai di kota Senki. Kota kecil yang benar-benar kami nantikan.

Nanoha yang sudah tidak sabar langsung turun dari kendaraan, dan berlari mencari-cari Yuuno, aku mengejarnya. Seperti sedang mencari anak hilang, Nanoha terlihat agak panik. Tapi setelah dicari-cari bahkan sampai berputar-putar mengelilingi kota, kami tidak kunjung bertemu dengan Yuuno dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk bertanya-tanya kepada tentara penyihir yang ternyata adalah wakil komandan mereka.

"Jadi kalian sedang mencari seorang wartawan perang bernama Yuuno Scrya?"

Nanoha mengangguk.

"Kalau kamu mencari wartawan perang, kemarin rombongan mereka baru saja pergi ke kota tetangga"

"Ah begitu.. baiklah terima kasih atas informasinya"

"Sama-sama, kalian berhati-hatilah"

~***~

Ketika kami menyadari hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Nanoha.. hari sudah gelap"

"Fate-chan aku tahu ini sudah malam tapi aku mohon.. aku ingin kita melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang juga"

"Tidak bisakah menunggu sampai besok?"

Mata Nanoha yang bersinar menatapku dengan penuh harap membuatku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Aku memang lemah dan aku juga tidak mengira akan ada bahaya.

________________________________________________________

Third Person POV

Fate dan Nanoha akhirnya keluar dari kota dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dan kini mereka harus melewati hutan.

Nanoha terlihat takut.

"Nanoha, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti tidak apa-apa"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kota saja?"

Nanoha menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak Fate-chan, kita sudah sampai disini.. aku tidak mau kembali.."

Nanoha berusaha menguatkan diri, menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"A ayo"

Setelah cukup jauh memasuki hutan terdengar sesuatu.

"!"

"Ada apa Fate-chan?"

"Tiarap"

Fate segera menarik Nanoha untuk tiarap di balik semak-semak.

Sekelompok penyihir melintas tak jauh dari mereka.

"Pe penyihir, kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?!" Nanoha berbisik dengan suara kecil.

"Tidak tahu, tapi lebih baik jangan sampai ketahuan."

Kami berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sebisa mungkin.

Tapi tiba-tiba Nanoha melihat ada ular di sampingnya yang kelihatan dalam keadaan waspada.

"Kyaaa ularr!!" teriak Nanoha, jerit Nanoha membuat ular itu kaget dan pergi tapi.

"!"

"Siapa disana!"

'_Ketahuan!'_

"Bagaimana ini Fate-chan.."

Fate menggeretakkan giginya dan secepat mungkin berpikir.

'_Kalau kita lawan akan sia-sia saja, jumlah mereka banyak, tapi kalau kita lari juga akan langsung ketahuan dan malah mereka akan mengejar kita..'_

"Tunjukkan dirimu! Percuma saja berpura-pura sebagai binatang!"

"Nanoha, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka sementara kamu pakai kesempatan itu untuk lari" bisik Fate.

"Eh?! Tapi bagaimana dengan Fate-chan?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, segera lari mengerti"

'_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan, tapi yang jelas aku akan melindunginya'_

Fate tidak menunggu jawaban dari Nanoha segera muncul memperlihatkan dirinya.

"Hei tunggu tunggu jangan tembak, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa haha"

'_Fate-chan!'_

"Hmm.." tentara penyihir itu kelihatan ragu.

"Apa kamu adalah seorang penyihir?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Bu bukan aku hanya orang biasa yang kebetulan lewat saja.."

'_Pasti aku akan tamat'_

"Benar-benar mencurigakan, pasti mata-mata musuh!"

Tentara itu menembak Fate, serangannya mengenai lengan kanan Fate.

"Akhh!" Fate terjatuh ke balik semak-semak.

'_Fate-chan!'_

Nanoha segera menghampiri Fate dan menyangga tubuhnya.

Tentara tersebut datang mendekat.

'_Celaka!'_ Nanoha memejamkan mata erat-erat merasa pasrah akan harus bertarung, satu tangannya memegang Raising Heart.

Tapi tiba-tiba

"Ada musuh!" salah seorang tentara berteriak.

"Apa?!" kemudian semua tentara dalam keadaan bersiap-siap.

"Disana!" seorang tentara berteriak dan mereka langsung berbondong-bondong berlari ke sumber asal.

"Wakil komandan, lalu bagaimana dengan perempuan tadi?"

"Biarkan saja, hanya satu orang lagipula belum tentu dia adalah seorang penyihir, sekarang kita fokus pada menyerang musuh yang ada di depan mata"

"Yes, sir!" tentara itu memberi hormat.

"Fate-chan Fate-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Haha tidak apa-apa Nanoha, lihat hanya terserempet saja kok" Fate menggerakkan tangannya yang terluka untuk menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Fate-chan.."

"Tapi.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.."

"Kalian bukannya yang tadi sore.."

"Ah!"

"Wakil komandan!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan pergi malam-malam seperti ini, gegabah juga"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fate.

"Tidak tahu? Saat ini mereka sedang bertarung melawan pasukan kami. Aku sudah menduga kalau mereka akan menyerang tiba-tiba seperti ini karena itu aku sudah membuat persiapan. Kalian juga kalau memang benar-benar mendesak untuk pergi berhati-hatilah kan sudah kukatakan tadi"

"Terima kasih kami benar-benar tertolong oleh Anda"

"Nanoha, ayo kita segera pergi" Fate menarik tangan Nanoha.

"Eh? Tu tunggu Fate-chan, lenganmu!"

________________________________________________________

"Tunggu Fate-chan berhenti! Kita harus merawat lenganmu dulu!"

"…" Fate terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha melepaskan tangannya dari Fate.

"Kamu keras kepala sekali Fate-chan!" bentak Nanoha marah.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi?! Kita harus cepat lari dari sini karena sekarang mereka sedang berperang!" Fate bersikeras.

"Tapi memangnya kamu tidak sakit"

Fate menutupi lengan kanannya yang terluka dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sa sama sekali ti-"

"Akhh!"

"Nanoha?!"

Nanoha jatuh terduduk.

"Sakit.. ba bagaimana ini Fate-chan.. ular itu.. ular itu baru saja menggigit kakiku.." Nanoha mulai panik.

"!"

"Apa ular itu beracun..? aku harus bagaimana Fate-chan.." Nanoha mulai menangis.

"Nanoha tenang.."

"Tidak mau.. aku tidak mau mati Fate-chan.."

"Tenang, kemarikan kakimu" Fate memegang kaki Nanoha

"Tunggu Fate-chan!"

"Apa?!"

"Kamu akan menghisapnya..?"

"Mana boleh dibiarkan!"

"Tapi.. nanti kamu bisa mati Fate-chan.." air mata Nanoha mengalir.

"Jangan khawatir, sedikit racun tidak akan membunuhku.." Fate berusaha menenangkan Nanoha dengan kata-katanya.

Fate berusaha menghisap racun tersebut sebisa mungkin, sementara Nanoha hanya menatap Fate yang terus berusaha mengeluarkan racun ular itu dari tubuhnya.

'_Fate-chan..' _lalu pandangannya beralih ke luka di lengannya.

'_Lukanya.. aku selalu saja menyusahkan Fate..'_

"Fuahh.." setelah itu Fate meludah beberapa kali.

"Sudah kukeluarkan sebisaku, hmm?"

Nanoha menangis lagi.

'_Lagi lagi nangis..'_

"Hei, sudah dong.." Fate mengelap air mata Nanoha.

"Habisnya.. hiks.."

"Benar-benar deh.." Fate lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih untuk air matamu Nanoha, kamu terlalu baik.."

"Tidak.. kamu lebih baik Fate-chan.."

"Aku tidak mau kamu sedih oke.." Fate membalut lukanya sendiri.

"Well, shall we?"

Nanoha mengangguk. Fate menawarkan untuk menggendong Nanoha. Nanoha mengiyakan sambil malu-malu.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fate POV

Suasana hening.. yang ada hanyalah suara serangga malam dan gemerisik daun dan ranting-ranting yang tertiup angin.. dengan diterangi oleh cahaya bulan aku berjalan sambil menggendong Nanoha.

Nanoha terdiam.

'_Jadi ingat.. kalau tidak salah beberapa waktu yang lalu aku menggendong Hayate seperti ini.. Hayate bagaimana kabarnya sekarang.. apa dia cemas..?'_

"…"

'_Maafkan aku Hayate.. tapi demi Nanoha aku..'_

"Fate-chan, kamu capek?"

"Tidak.."

Bohong.. tentu saja aku capek..

Suasana menjadi hening lagi.

"Ne Fate-chan.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kita akan benar-benar bisa keluar dari hutan ini hidup-hidup..?"

"Pasti.."

"Kita akan sampai kan..?

"Ya.."

Lagi-lagi aku hanya memberi Nanoha jawaban yang samar-samar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kita berada di dalam hutan ini.

"Fate-chan.." Nanoha menyebut namaku dengan suara yang agak lemah.

"Ya?"

"Aku lapar.."

"Aku juga.."

"Ngantuk.."

"Tidurlah.."

"Tapi rasanya tidak adil jika aku tidur sendiri sementara Fate-chan terus berjuang sambil menggendongku.."

"Diadil-adilkan.."

Benar-benar jawaban yang konyol..

"Haha…"

"Tidak apa-apa, karena kamu sedang terluka.."

"Fate-chan juga terluka.."

"Kamu lebih parah.."

"…"

Kami terdiam, mungkin karena perdebatan kita tidak akan selesai-selesai jika diteruskan..

"Sejujurnya lukanya masih terasa sakit Fate-chan.."

"Nanoha.."

"Ah.. auw.." rintih Nanoha.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa..?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa karena.. aku harus jadi wanita yang tangguh.. apalagi ini masih dalam masa perang.."

"…"

"…"

"Nanoha?"

"Zzzzz…"

'_Tidur?'_

"…"

Aku berusaha menguatkan diriku.

'_Kami pasti akan selamat dan bertemu dengan Yuuno, pasti!'_

________________________________________________________

Nanoha POV

Ketika mataku terbuka, aku berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak kukenal.

'_Aku selamat..?'_

"Fate-chan?"

Tidak ada.

Kemudian aku melihat sekelilingku. Ada banyak barang-barang di pojok dan ada beberapa obat disebelahku. Aku pikir sepertinya aku berada di dalam tenda.

Aku mengecek kakiku, kakiku terbalut perban dengan rapi. Kucoba menggerakkan kakiku dan untunglah kakiku masih dapat digerakkan walaupun samar-samar aku merasa sakit.

Kemudian karena penasaran aku mengintip ke luar tenda. Kulihat banyak orang yang sepertinya tentara penyihir berlalu lalang dan ada juga perawat-perawat.

'_Ini bukan kota.. ini tempat perkemahan para tentara..' _

Kemudian setelah memakai sepatu aku keluar untuk mencari Fate yang kupikir pasti tidak jauh dari sini. Ketika aku berjalan di luar orang-orang melihat ke arahku, tapi aku berusaha tidak memedulikannya.

'_Mungkinkah karena aku bukan pasukan..?'_

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit pincang.

Tapi tiba-tiba.. aku melihat Yuuno, Yuuno sedang mengobrol-ngobrol dengan seorang tentara. Aku terus memandangnya seakan tidak percaya. Kemudian Yuuno sepertinya sudah selesai mengobrol dan berpisah dari tentara itu dan ketika dia mau pergi dia melihatku.

Aku hanya tetap diam berdiri, aku tidak tahu kenapa padahal aku sendiri yang duluan ingin bertemu dengannya. Yuuno juga terlihat sangat kaget melihatku.

Kami berdua berdiri terdiam sambil memandang dari jarak jauh.

Fate yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana, sedang membawa sebotol air dan melihat Nanoha dengan Yuuno yang hanya berpandang-pandangan saja.

"Nanoha, apa yang kamu lakukan?!" teriaknya.

"!" Aku kaget.

"Kenapa kamu hanya diam saja?! Bukankah ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu katakan padanya?!"

Beberapa orang mulai melihat ke arah kami.

"Kamu sudah bersusah payah untuk bisa sampai disini demi bertemu dengan Yuuno, kamu bahkan harus mengalami pelecehan, demam, melewati perjalanan yang tidak nyaman, kepergok tentara musuh, dan digigit ular, jadi jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini!"

'Fate-chan..'

Yuuno mendekat pada Nanoha.

"Nanoha, apa itu benar?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Mataku mulai berair.

"Iya Yuuno-kun.. aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu.. aku benar-benar kangen.." aku tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Nanoha.."

"Padahal kamu sudah janji akan pulang setelah satu bulan, tapi kenapa kamu.."

"Maaf Nanoha.." Yuuno segera memelukku.

Orang-orang di sekitar bertepuk tangan untuk kami.

Kulihat sekilas Fate-chan, mata kami bertemu.

Aku tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Fate-chan dalam hati.

Fate sepertinya mengerti apa yang kupikirkan.

Dia membalasku dengan tersenyum, meskipun matanya terlihat sedih..

~***~

Fate POV

Malam harinya

"Nanoha kakimu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sedikit sakit sih.." Nanoha tersenyum.

Yuuno merasa tidak enak.

"Nanoha, maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, karena Fate-chan menolongku. Yuuno-kun jangan minta maaf terus, nanti aku marah nih" Nanoha mencibir dengan manis.

"Haha baik baik.."

Nanoha dan Yuuno terdiam sejenak.

"Yuuno-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamu belum pulang?"

"Oh itu maaf, karena ternyata jadwalnya tidak sesuai yang kuperkirakan, karena tadinya sempat terjebak dalam perang juga"

Nanoha langsung menjadi khawatir. "Kamu tidak terluka kan Yuuno-kun?"

"Haha, sama sekali tidak kok, tenang saja."

"Syukurlah.."

".. maaf ya, aku berhenti membalas suratmu.."

Nanoha menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting Yuuno-kun selamat. Kalau begitu kapan kamu pulang?"

"Besok, jadi kita sekalian bareng saja ya?"

"Em" Nanoha mengangguk.

Sementara aku yang sedang berada dalam tenda tidak jauh dari situ (karena mereka mengobrol dekat tendaku, dan sepertinya tidak sadar). Aku berusaha untuk tidur, meskipun aku sudah menutup mataku tapi mataku sama sekali tetap tidak mengantuk, padahal aku kurang tidur. Dan telingaku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sebenarnya walau tidak ingin tapi aku merasa ingin mengintip mereka padahal aku tahu itu hanya akan menyakitkan, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa ingin tahu ini. Maka aku pun membuka sedikit untuk mengintip mereka.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kamu akan datang sampai kesini Nanoha.. kamu gadis yang kuat.."

Nanoha dan Yuuno saling berpandangan dengan lembut.

'_Ya ya mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang cute dan romantis..'_

"Nanoha ini mungkin tiba-tiba tapi.."

"?"

"Maukah kamu menikah denganku?" Yuuno memasang wajah serius.

"Eh?!" Nanoha kaget termasuk aku.

"A aku tahu sekarang terlalu cepat tapi aku.. sebenarnya aku.. dari dulu sangat menyukaimu.. ja jadi, maukah kamu bertunangan denganku dulu..?" wajah Yuuno memerah.

Wajah Nanoha juga memerah.

"Setelah perang selesai kita akan menikah..bersediakah Nanoha?" Yuuno agak takut ditolak.

"Iya Yuuno-kun aku bersedia"

Wajah Nanoha terlihat amat bahagia di mataku.

'_Syukurlah Nanoha'_ entah kenapa aku tersenyum, tapi senyuman ini terasa beda.. seolah kamu tersenyum jika merasa kalah pada sesuatu.

Kemudian mereka berciuman.

Aku merasa sedikit menyesal sudah mengintip mereka. Aku meremas lukaku sendiri hingga lukanya terbuka lagi dan mengeluarkan darah.

Meski sudah mati-matian untuk melindunginya.. memang menyebalkan tapi aku harus menerima kekalahan..

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa sangat capek dan mataku terasa berat padahal beberapa menit yang lalu aku sama sekali tidak merasa seperti itu, akhirnya aku langsung mulai tidur tanpa peduli lagi.

~***~

"Fate-chan!"

Suara berisiknya membangunkanku dari tidurku.

"Apa sih.." kataku dengan nada jengkel karena terganggu.

"Kenapa lenganmu berdarah lagi?!"

Tapi aku tidak memedulikannya dan tetap tertirdur.

Nanoha mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai merawat lukaku.

"Tidak perlu.. urusi saja Yuuno.."

"…"

Aku agak heran karena Nanoha tidak berkata apa-apa setelah aku berkata seperti itu, dia tetap diam sambil merawat lukaku.

"Maafkan aku Fate-chan.."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf.. karena aku sudah menyerah soal kamu.." kataku dengan acuh sambil tetap menutup mata, tidak mau melihat Nanoha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Perjalanan terasa panjang tapi juga singkat dan akhirnya kami pun sampai di markas. Kedatangan kami tentu saja menarik perhatian dan keributan karena kami telah menghilang selama beberapa hari.

"Fate-chan! Nanoha-chan!" Hayate marah.

"Maaf Hayate-chan.. karena kalau bilang kamu pasti akan berusaha menghentikan kami.."

"Tentu saja, kamu tidak tahu seberapa besar aku khawatir pada kalian, kamu juga Fate-chan" Hayate meninggikan suaranya.

"Maaf.."

"Sudahlah..karena kalian terluka jadi segera periksakan lukanya pada Shamal."

________________________________________________________

Malamnya

"Fate-chan ada yang ingin kukatakan, bisakah kamu datang ke kamarku"

"Iya.."

Permintaan Hayate lebih terdengar sebagai perintah.

Di kamar Hayate

"Apa yang mau dibicarakan Hayate?" tanyaku dengan tidak sopan karena aku bertanya sambil membelakangi Hayate, aku takut dia akan menghukumku karena perbuatanku.

Tapi tiba-tiba Hayate memelukku dari belakang.

"Ha Hayate?!"

"Fate-chan.. aku khawatir sekali padamu.."

"… aku tahu.." itu saja jawabanku.

Aku merasa Hayate gemetar.

"Hayate?"

"Fate-chan.. aku mau berkata terus terang sama kamu.."

"Ya?" aku menelan ludah.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu.."

'_Eh?!'_

"Aku benar-benar.."

"Kamu menyukai Nanoha-chan?"

'_!' _Jantungku berdebar karena ketahuan.

"Hayate, aku.."

"Fate-chan,kamu tidak perlu menjawab.."

"Eh?"

Hayate memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kamu masih menyukai Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan.."

"Tapi kamu tahu kan kalau Nanoha dengan Yuuno-kun.."

"Ya aku tahu.. tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan Nanoha, bagaimanapun juga Nanoha adalah orang yang pernah kucintai.."

"Fate-chan.."

"Bodohnya aku masih menaruh harapan.. padahal sia-sia dan hanya akan membuat kecewa pada akhirnya.."

Hayate membelai pipiku.

"Tidak apa-apa Fate-chan, semua akan baik-baik saja.. yang namanya manusia selalu memang tidak bisa berhenti berharap dan.. kalau kamu dengan Nanoha-chan masih tidak bisa juga, kamu boleh datang padaku.. aku akan selalu menunggumu.." Hayate menatapku dengan lembut.

'_Hayate..'_

Aku memegang tangannya yang membelai pipiku. _'Aku sudah menyakitinya.. andaikan orang yang kusukai adalah Hayate, pasti aku dan juga Hayate tidak akan menderita..'_

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti perasaanmu Fate-chan.."

Mungkin kami bisa dibilang senasib. Senyum Hayate walaupun sedih tapi terlihat sangat cantik dimataku.

'_Aku tidak mau melihat Hayate sedih..'_

"Hayate.. kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan katakan saja.. aku pasti akan membantumu.." itulah ketetapan hatiku.

"Terima kasih Fate-chan.."

"Tapi sejujurnya kalau aku lihat kamu dengan Nanoha-chan itu benar-benar cocok seperti pasangan serasi lho Fate-chan"

"Oh really?" aku nyengir padahal kami baru saja mengalami hati yang berkecamuk.

"Benar.. karena kalian terlihat sangat cute bersama dan dalam bekerja sama kalian benar-benar kompak bahkan lebih dari Yuuno-kun"

"Haha.." aku agak ingin tertawa, benar-benar aneh tapi kata-kata Hayate seperti menghiburku.

________________________________________________________

Hari ini aku terbangun dengan was-was. Semua karena sebuah mimpi..

Di medan perang.. ketika kami semua sedang bertarung dengan segenap jiwa dan raga..

Pada saat itu datang sebuah serangan entah dari arah mana aku tidak tahu dan serangan itu mengenai Hayate yang mengakibatkan dia terbaring di arena pertarungan dengan berlumuran darah.. aku syok.. aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. hanya terdiam sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dan berlumuran darah..

Karena itu..

"Hayate, sebaiknya kamu jangan ikut pertempuran kali ini." Kataku dengan tegas.

"Kenapa? Padahal waktu itu aku sudah tidak ikut.."

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak.." aku menatap ke mata biru Hayate sejenak kemudian aku menutup mataku dengan sedih seperti memohon.

"Fate-chan, sebagai seorang pemimpin aku juga harus.."

Tidak bisa kubantah..

~***~

Hayate POV

Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar. Karena sebentar lagi kami akan berperang terutama Fate.. aku benar-benar khawatir padanya, bahkan aku mempunyai firasat buruk yang tidak bisa kujelaskan, karena itu kuputuskan untuk ikut dalam pertarungan ini meskipun Fate sendiri yang mencegahku.. ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Fate berusaha mencegahku untuk ikut, tapi.. intuisiku mengatakan aku harus ikut untuk melindungi Fate. Lagipula.. aku merasa tidak enak hanya berdiam diri saja disaat semuanya sedang bertarung..

Di medan perang ini semuanya pasti punya alasan untuk bertarung, aku juga..

Semua berlalu dengan begitu cepat.. tidak terasa aku sudah berada di medan perang..

Aku memanggil Rein dan menggunakan jurus terbaikku..

Dan aku ingin terus melihat Fate mesikpun aku harus berkonsentrasi..

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaranya..

"Hayate!!"

Kemudian aku melihat sebuah serangan yang amat besar mengarah padaku. Aku tidak sempat membuat perisai, dan aku seperti terbengong dan hanya memejamkan mataku erat-erat.

BLAARRRR!

Suara ledakan yang amat besar. Aku membuka mataku, dan ternyata aku berdarah banyak, tapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali dan kemudian aku menyadarinya.. darah Fate..

Membasahi tubuhku.. barrier jaketku penuh dengan darah yang bukan darahku.

Aku syok. Di tengah-tengah pertarungan Nanoha tanpa sengaja melihat seluruh kejadian itu. Musuh yang menyerangku tampak tidak puas karena gagal menjatuhkanku dan kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menyerang lagi, tapi Nanoha sudah keburu melancarkan jurus khas miliknya Starlight Breaker padanya.

"Fate-chan!"

Tidak ada jawaban..

Kucoba kuguncangkan tubuhnya.

Tidak ada gerakan..

Aku masih merasakan detak jantung dan nafasnya yang membuatku tidak begitu lega karena terasa semakin melemah.

Saat itu dunia terasa berputar dan aku tidak begitu ingat lagi. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di rumah sakit menunggui Fate yang msih belum tersadar.

Tangisku tidak kunjung berhenti. Nanoha berada di sisiku menemaniku sambil ikut meneteskan air mata.

Teringat dengan diagnosis Shamal yang menyatakan bahwa Fate mungkin tidak akan bisa terbang lagi untuk selamanya..

________________________________________________________

Fate POV

"Hayate-chan, aku kembali dulu.."

"Ya.." Hayate menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Nanoha.

"Hayate, kamu juga harus istirahat.."

"Nanoha, aku masih ingin menemani Fate.. karena sejak semula Fate terluka karena melindungiku.." dia masih tidak mau menatap Nanoha.

Sepertinya Nanoha sadar dengan dengan pengucapan Hayate yang tanpa memakai –chan itu, lalu dengan ragu-ragu Nanoha akhirnya keluar meninggalkannya.

'_Menangis terus pun tidak ada gunanya.. ini semua salahku'_

Sementara diluar ruangan Nanoha tetap terdiam sambil mendengarkan suara tangisan Hayate, memorinya berputar lagi ke masa lalu dimana saat itu dia sendiri terluka parah sampai hampir tidak bisa terbang lagi.. bau rumah sakit.. orang di sekelilingnya yang mengkhawatirkannya.. rehabilitasi yang menyakitkan..

Paginya

"Ngg.." aku membuka mataku yang rasanya seperti sudah berbulan-bulan. Dan kepalaku terasa seperti berputar ketika mataku kemasukan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Fate-chan.."

"Hayate.."

Kulihat mata Hayate sedikit bengkak, mungkinkah karena sehabis menangis?

Dan Hayate menangis. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat air mata Hayate. Terakhir adalah waktu dia menangis ketika mengingat kembali Reinforce, waktu itu aku berdua dengan Nanoha yang menghiburnya.

Mata birunya.. Hayate yang menangis terlihat amat cantik di mataku, mungkin aku jahat karena menganggap sahabatku yang sedang menangis terlihat amat cantik..

"Kenapa Fate-chan..? hiks.. Kenapa malah melindungiku..?"

"…"

"Semalam sebelum berperang aku mendapat mimpi buruk.. saat itu kamu terkena serangan.. kamu berdarah banyak sekali.. dan sama sekali tidak bergerak.. aku jadi takut sekali karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. karena itu aku.." kemudian kami hening sejenak.

"Hayate, bagiku kamu adalah orang yang berharga.. dan aku akan melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku.." Aku mengelap air mata Hayate.

"Aku.. berharga?" tanya Hayate dengan penasaran.

Aku mengangguk pelan "Karena kamu mencintaiku.."

Hayate terbelalak.

"Baik orang yang kucintai maupun orang yang mencintaiku.. bagiku mereka sangatlah berharga.." kataku dengan lemas.

"Fate-chan.."

Aku tersenyum menatap tatapan Hayate yang terasa sejuk dan lembut.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Passerby: Haha Nanoha terlalu banyak egois ya, tapi itu yang bikin seru juga lol. Kalau aku sendiri yang harus memilih aku paling suka chapter 4 sama chapter 5 ;) padahal proses ceritanya sudah cukup cepat lho XD

Chapter 8

Selama ini aku tidak pernah benar-benar mempertimbangkan Hayate sebagai kekasihku.

Sewaktu masa sekolah..

Hayate bukan anak yang suka ribut. Dia memiliki rambut coklatnya yang tergerai sampai ke bahu dan mata birunya yang indah seperti lautan. Dia lembut dan manis, populer baik dikalangan cowok maupun cewek, walaupun kepopulerannya bukan bermaksud mengejek masih kalah bila dibandingkan dengan aku dan Nanoha.

Dia juga pintar dan kalau sedang malu-malu dia akan terlihat lebih manis. Hayate juga bukan orang yang lemah, meskipun dulu dia pernah sakit sampai harus memakai kursi roda. Tubuhnya memang lebih pendek dari Nanoha, tapi semua sifatnya itu membuatmu jadi ingin melindunginya bukan?

Bayangkan dia menyatakan cintanya padaku.. pasti para penggemarnya akan syok jika tahu akan hal ini, sementara tidak untuk para penggemar yuri karena mereka akan merasa gemas dan berteriak kyaa kyaa tidak peduli penggemar yuri cowok ataupun cewek.

Tunggu.. kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya.. tapi Hayate dengan setia menemaniku selama aku berada di rumah sakit, membuat aku jadi menyukainya.. ingin mencintainya.

Dan sekarang pun dia sedang menyuapi makan siangku.

"Hayate, tidak usah aku bisa sendiri.."

"Fate-chan, sudah jangan keras kepala ah"

"Tapi.."

"Anggap saja karena aku sudah menyusahkan kamu.."

Aku pun hanya bisa menyerah, karena Hayate juga sama seperti Nanoha, keras kepala.

Hayate yang menyuapiku sambil malu-malu dan tersenyum lembut, membuat aku jadi terpesona.

Sementara di luar tepat di depan pintu Nanoha sedang melihat keadaan di dalam. Entah kenapa dalam hatinya dipenuhi dengan rasa sebal.

Setelah ragu sejenak akhirnya Nanoha memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Hei Nanoha-chan"

"Ha halo Nanoha" _'kenapa aku jadi kikuk?'_

"Hei Fate-chan, tumpah tuh.."

"Eh.." aku baru sadar kalau sebagian makanannya tumpah ke kasur. "Oh maaf.."

"Dasar, kayak anak kecil saja" Hayate membantuku mengelapnya.

Nanoha menatap kami tanpa ekspresi. Lalu kemudian berbalik dan keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Nanoha POV

Diluar kamar.

'Kenapa rasanya sebal..?"

Lalu Nanoha teringat dengan keakraban antara Fate dan Hayate.

'_Padahal aku dan Fate sudah bertemu lebih dulu dari Hayate dan persahabatan kami lebih lama daripada dengan Hayate, tapi Fate seperti tidak membutuhkanku, dia lebih menyukai Hayate di sisinya..'_

"…"

'_Padahal harusnya aku berbahagia karena Fate telah menemukan seseorang untuk berada di sampingnya dan lagipula aku sudah ada Yuuno, tapi kenapa..'_

Lalu kemudian aku masuk kembali.

"Hayate-chan, aku mau bicara sebentar"

"O oke?" kemudian dia berpaling pada Fate. "Fate-chan aku akan segera kembali.." nadanya lembut.. seperti sedang berbicara dengan kekasih.. "Ya"

Kemudian Hayate berjalan keluar mengikutiku. Aku sengaja berjalan agak jauh agar tidak terdengar oleh Fate.

"Nanoha-chan, apa yang mau dibicarakan?"

"Hayate-chan.. tolong jangan terlalu akrab Fate-chan" aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau aku akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa?" Hayate menatapku dengan heran.

"Kalau kamu hanya merasa berhutang padanya, lebih baik jangan terlalu akrab sampai mengurusnya seperti itu, aku tahu kalian bersahabat tapi kalau kamu seperti itu kamu hanya akan memberikan harapan kosong padanya, bagaimana kalau Fate-chan sampai jatuh cinta padamu.."

"…"

"Untuk selanjutnya biar aku saja.."

"Kamu salah Nanoha-chan.."

"Apa?"

"Aku.. Hayate memegang dadanya seolah mengatakan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. "Aku memang mencintai Fate-chan.."

Aku melongo, selama ini aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hayate menyukai Fate, kupikir dia hanya suka bergenit-genit pada Fate karena Fate sangat populer yang kepopulerannya melebihiku menurut hasil polling yang dilakukan secara iseng oleh para anggota prajurit, padahal aku merasa kalau aku adalah tokoh yang paling utama(ha?). Bahkan begitu semuanya tahu keadaan Fate, bawahan-bawahan banyak yang diam-diam menangisi dan mendoakannya.

"Aku dekat dengan Fate bukan karena merasa berhutang padanya yang telah melindungiku.. aku benar-benar mencintai Fate, dan aku juga berharap agar Fate bisa menyukaiku.."

"…" aku tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Hayate.

"Nanoha-chan?" jantungku berdebar-debar.

"A apa?"

"Kamu sebenarnya kenapa?" Hayate menatapku dengan curiga bukan khawatir.

"A aku.."

"Kamu cemburu?"

Jantungku terasa berhenti. "Aku tidak.."

"Nanoha, kamu sudah punya Yuuno"

"A aku tahu"

"Jangan dekati Fate-chan"

Mendadak aku merasa sebal.

"Kehadiranmu hanya akan melukai Fate-chan.. tidakkah kamu sadar kalau kamu sudah bersikap egois? Bagaimana kalau kamu sendiri yang berada di posisi Fate-chan?"

"…"

"Meskipun dirinya terluka tapi dia masih tetap mau membantumu, tapi kamu malah seenaknya memanfaatkan kebaikannya"

Aku mendadak mau menangis.

"Biarkan Fate-chan.. jangan memberi harapan kosong padanya lagi, jangan membuatnya terluka lebih dalam lagi.. untuk sekarang dan seterusnya biar aku saja yang akan menjaga Fate-chan dan aku janji tidak akan melukainya.. karena aku akan membuat Fate-chan bahagia berada di sisiku."

Sesudah berkata itu Hayate pun pergi meninggalkanku. Aku merenung sejenak. Benar.. aku sudah melukai Fate-chan.. aku benar-benar jahat..

* * *

Hayate POV

Sejak Fate dirawat di rumah sakit aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya dan sudah 1 bulan sejak Fate dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku juga membantu Fate saat dia sedang menjalani rehabilitasi. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan saat menjalani rehabilitasi, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menyemangati dan mendoakannya dan kemudian dia akan tersenyum padaku.

Sekarang ini aku dengan Fate hanya berduaan saja di kamar. Kami hanya mengobrol-ngobrol hal-hal biasa yang tidak penting.

Aku benar-benar menyukainya dan aku berharap agar Fate juga mencintaiku dan memiliknya untukku seorang selamanya.

"Hayate"

Benar.. aku hanya ingin Fate mencintaiku.. Cuma itu saja..

Kemudian aku mulai terhanyut dalam fantasi romantis dalam kepalaku, meskipun saat ini aku tidak sedang sendirian.

"Hei Hayate" Fate menaikkan suaranya sedikit.

Suara Fate membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Eh oh, apa Fate-chan?"

Fate tersenyum mengejek "Hayo, apa yang kamu pikirkan barusan?"

"A anu.." pipiku jadi memerah.

"Katakan saja, hehe.."

"Aku baru saja memikirkan adegan romantis.."

"Oh ya? Seperti apa?"

"Ehm.. berada di tengah-tengah air yang dangkal.. disekeliling banyak bunga mawar merah yang harum.. kemudian diterangi bintang-bintang yang bercahaya dengan indahnya.. lalu aku berdansa dengan seseorang dengan ditemani alunan lagu yang lembut.."

"Hee.. terdengar romantis sekali.. kamu mengambilnya dari adegan mana?"

"Dari Utena Movie, benar-benar membuatku terkesan.. ma maaf, aku memang tidak pandai mendeskripsikan dengan baik."

"Sudah bagus kok, lalu kamu berdansa dengan siapa?"

Kali ini wajahku menjadi panas, bukan hanya wajahku seluruh tubuhku juga jadi panas, jantungku juga..

"Fa Fate-chan.."

Fate tertegun menatapku, dan saat ini Fate bagaikan terlihat seperti seorang prajurit dari kalangan rendah yang merasa terhormat karena dipilih oleh putri kerajaan untuk menari bersamanya.

"Maaf aku seenaknya memakai kamu dalam fantasiku.."

'_Benar-benar memalukan.. bagaimana kalau dia sampai membenciku.._' pikirku.

Tapi diluar dugaan Fate sama sekali tidak marah dan dia malah terlihat senang?

"Aku senang Hayate.."

Kami pun berpandang-pandangan seperti sepasang kekasih sampai kami sendiri pun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami saling berpandangan.

Dan yang sama sekali tidak kukira adalah, Fate menciumku! Walau hanya di pipi.. Secara refleks aku langsung menyentuh pipi kiriku tempat yang dicium Fate barusan, aku menatapnya dengan malu-malu.

"Hehe cute.." senyuman Fate terlihat menyilaukan.

Aku tidak ingin momen ini berakhir, tidak mau.. dan karena terbawa suasana aku pun mendekat dan mencium Fate di bibir..

A/N : Baca juga Eloping(karya one shot pertamaku ;) )

Mengenai pertarungan aku belum bisa mendeskripsikan situasi pertarungan dengan baik, jadi pertarungannya hanya sederhana saja, gomen..


End file.
